


Come At Me

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has a plan.  Her hormones have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me

Artemis glares at the store, picks up her shopping basket, and prepares for her task.

She has _one_ mission: obtain the items on her grocery list for her mother. There should be no stopping. No extra items. None. She has a plan and she will stick to it.

But her hormones have other plans.

In fact, there's a rebellion going on. And the hormones are winning. Because, really, hasn't she _earned_ the right to have an ice cream sundae? Her grades are good, she's at the top of her training regimen, she's still strictly following the dietary requirements superheroing puts on her, and she's about to hit that week where crime had better pray she stays home.

She can already feel the bloating coming on.

The quart of ice cream goes right into her basket, followed by a bottle of hot fudge sauce.

She turns the corner and starts down the next aisle and the next, taking whatever screams "EAT ME" to her. Hey, if she's going to miserable for the next week, she might as well have some comfort food.

On her way to the register, she plucks _The Tourist_ DVD out of the sale bin.

Perfect, _bueno, bellissimo._ She and Mister Depp will snuggle up together with the ice cream.

She unloads her basket onto the belt and fixes the cashier with a glare, daring the older woman to judge her frankly bizarre and varied assortment of edibles. In fact, she's pretty sure she found every greasy, butter-laden, artery-clogging, international delicacy the store offers, plus the stuff on her mom's list.

"Oh, no New Year's resolution here!" the cashier says, perkily.

Artemis resists the urge to stab her with the credit card reader stylus. Instead, she smiles falsely and drops down the last items like they're cement blocks.

Tampons, a chocolate bar and Midol.

"What can I say? Aunt Flo is woman of multiple tastes," Artemis says through a fake smile that disguises her thoughts about as well as see-through cling wrap.

_Bitch, you do not judge me, I am hormonal, and I know a billion ways to kill you. I am the fiercest bitch in Gotham this week. I am a **goddess.** You don't even **know.**_

The cashier is quiet a moment. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Artemis, her bags on one arm, eats the chocolate bar on her way out of the store.

It tastes like victory.


End file.
